Reflection
by Fear The Pika
Summary: What happens when one, furious, intellectual Psyduck rages off into the forest alone?


Hey peoples~ So this? Right here? It's an early birthday present for Firebirdxox, or Fawkes, as I call her. Hope you have a good one, and hope that you guys enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Reflection<strong>

"Who does that arrogant, self-absorbed canine suppose he is? The center of our entire quest, the sole reason that we were brought together? I think _not_!"

Dante, the sixth and final member of Leah Walsch's Pokémon team, and a prodigy among his fellow Psyduck, was, that particular midnight, storming through the undergrowth outside of Lavender Town; an amusing sight for the forest's inhabitants.

"Even I, with my vast quantity of knowledge, cannot comprehend how that pompous jerk got rebirthed. He is living proof that the Legendary Pokémon posses a twisted sense of humor," the outraged Psyduck quacked in indignation, drawing snickers from the bushes around him.

Without a second thought, Dante shot off a Water gun towards the sounds, smirking at the squeals of pain that sounded as the torrent of water hit its mark. His satisfaction was short lived, however, and his eyes widened as a Raichu, flanked by two Pikachu, stepped onto his path, cheeks sparking dangerously, malicious grins slashing across their faces.

"N-n-now, listen… I, um… Apologies, kind, gentle, merciful rodents… Um… Bye!"

Dante waddled away as fast as his flat feet could take him, heading into the bushes in the opposite direction that the mice had come from. His face burned as the Electric Pokémon bust our into peals of laughter that rang throughout the forest, and his mind- the unending laugh-track that played every time he came into battle.

"Nobody appreciates my marvelous intellect…" Dante lamented once he was out of range of any attacks from the Raichu. "If only there was another intelligent being among our group."

Then the diminutive yellow duck stopped cold, having come to a small, secluded lake. And there, in the lake, was the most attractive Psyduck he had ever seen. If not for his thick, yellow feathers, Dante's face would have betrayed his infatuation in an instant with its brilliant red hue as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He stood there for a moment, lost for words. The other Psyduck, having noticed Dante, did the same. Dante stared, unable to help himself. And, to his immense pleasure, the other Psyduck did the same. Then, after finally working up the courage, he spoke.

"Salutations, you ravishing creature, the day is a gorgeous one, is it not? No? Well it is now that I have seen you. I can already tell, aside from being the most attractive Psyduck that I have ever seen, your intellect surely matches my own," he said, the words heedlessly springing to his mouth. "I believe in love at first sight, and I'm sure that you do, too. Will you be my mate?"

Dante started trembling with excitement, and his prospective mate did, too. With a quick glance to see that nobody was around, Dante pulled off a fist-pump, then high-fived his new mate. Then, after a polite cough, he spoke again.

"Ahem, apologies for that display of glee, I can assure you that it was completely uncharacteristic of me. Shall I tell you more about myself?"

And he did. Dante talked for hours, content with just that, stopping only when dawn was approaching.

"It is time for me to leave, I must return to Miss Leah. But I will see you again soon, my mate, you are always with me. I will see you in the next pond, the next puddle, or even the next restroom. Farewell."

Dante snuck back into the Pokémon Center just before the sun rose, tired from his night out. Happily, nobody had noticed his absence; no awkward questions to answer. He looked at the door to the room's bathroom, smiled, then settled down for a few minutes sleep before the next day, when he would travel with the rest of the team to Celadon City.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is fan fiction of fan fiction. This centered around Fawkes's _Living in the Moment_ character, Dante, and takes place shortly before Chapter 73 of LitM. The name I came up for it, DantexDante, is Mirrorshipping. If you haven't read it, I suggest you go do so. See you in the next story, and have a good day, Pika~**


End file.
